


女友的前女友

by bellypuppy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, 多角恋 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellypuppy/pseuds/bellypuppy
Summary: 过去的恋爱与现在的恋爱





	1. Chapter 1

“泽巨蜥这种动物跟平井好像哦……”

听见名井南的话，平井桃的睫毛抖动了一下，淳而亮的黑眸无辜地望过来。

客厅里拉着窗帘，遮挡着六月末尾的灿烂日照，无风的午后，浅绿的窗帘纹丝不动，如水的阴影漫上客厅四壁，令人昏昏欲睡，立式摇头风扇慢慢地从一边摆到另一边，发出低沉的催眠的呜呜声。平井桃因为怕热，趴在长餐桌木制的凉爽表面上，每次风扇摇过，她额前的刘海就迟一步向上扬起。

名井南的笑意像和缓的波浪在喉头轻涌，她说着奇怪的话，将手机伸到平井桃面前：图片上一只深绿色的胖胖的像狗一样大的蜥蜴，有点儿像草食的恐龙，但有着鳝鱼般又长又扁的尾巴，宽宽的尾巴自身躯末端渐渐收窄，像一片菠萝树的叶子；这只表情纯真的大动物正攀在一扇红棕色的栅门上探头往里望，而两只狗围在边上，在灿烂的日光下抬着头看着它。

名井南收回手机，对着屏幕念道：“‘据说它们喜欢一种叫belacan的虾酱，有人把虾酱混在石子堆里，它们就会吞下一肚子石子，然后因为爬不动而被人抓去宰。还有，泽巨蜥的胆子很小，在它旁边打开麻布袋，它受到惊吓就会自己躲进去。’”

“你看，这不是跟平井很像吗。”名井南看着平井桃笑。

平井桃好奇地伸出手，名井南将手机递到她面前。

“好丑。”平井桃撇了撇嘴。

“哪里……明明肚子圆乎乎的很可爱。”名井南对着手机上泽巨蜥的照片小声说。

“名井的品味……好奇怪。”平井桃抱怨道。

虽说名井南画的漫画暂且跟动物没有一星半点的关系，她本人却对这些很感兴趣。平井桃觉得她的求知欲似乎还停留在小学生层面，每天抱着“大百科”和“100问”之类的东西对大自然感到无限的惊奇。就在上个月，名井南兴奋地向她介绍了海蜘蛛，一种从寒武纪一直活到现在的没有天敌的动物——因为它浑身除了腿就是口器，一点儿肉都没有，恐怕连猪笼草都不想要吃它。

但名井南为这些东西而着迷的模样倒是很有意思，当她兴奋起来，说话的声音细细的，像是鸟类小小的爪尖，在松软的雪地上留下活泼的轻的踏痕，而大部分时间里，名井南的嗓音总有些毛毛茸茸的舒服感觉，是那种在冬天里将毛线围巾一圈圈围住脸之后说话时会发出的声音。

安静的不会乱扑腾的鸟……冬天里的鸟……唔……平井桃静静地注视着名井南，思索着。

忽而，她想到了什么：“那名井你，就是企鹅啊。”

“嗯？”名井南抬起头，睁大眼睛看着她。

两个人对视着，平井桃看见自己的影子沉溺在名井南深深的眼眸里面，像一丛树荫溶化在林间水井平静的暗的水面，她不安地调整了身体的重心，试图摇晃那深沉的仿佛有吸力的水波，这时，名井南下巴上一个小小的墨点吸引了她的视线。

“等一下。”平井桃抬起名井南的下巴。

“怎么了？”名井南顺从地仰起下巴。

“这里沾到墨水了。”平井桃用拇指揉搓那一小块皮肤。

漫画用的墨汁很粘，一时擦不掉，有一会儿了，名井南抬起手，松松地圈住平井桃的手腕：“很大一块吗？”

“不，就是有点儿难擦掉……”平井桃说着，把食指压在名井南的下唇上，“张开嘴。”

名井南微微启唇，又羞赧地闭上了眼睛。她奶猫一样干净的怯生生的小嘴微微张开，平井桃的食指随后探了进去，碰到她柔软湿润的热的舌头。一瞬间，名井南漆黑整齐的睫毛像是燕子被淋湿的尾羽般，陡然颤动了一下，她半撑起眼皮，从睫毛里朦胧地映照出闪动的眸光。平井桃险些滑入她那淋过雨般的眼睛里，急忙抽出视线，她没有停留，迅速将手指撤了出去。

名井南感觉到下巴湿润的触感，一点墨水在指尖化开。平井桃呼出紧绷的一口气，“现在好了。”她朝名井南笑。

名井南的视线跟着平井桃的手，看见那一点微湿被她随意地揩在胸前，感觉脸颊发热。

企鹅……是怎么回事？她刚要问。

“嘀嘀。”响起的是平井桃的手机。

平井桃双手拇指快速地在屏幕上移动，像向手机对面的人回复了些什么，她抬起头对名井南说：“抱歉，我该走了。”

平井桃笑容中有一点局促：“原稿都检查好了吗？我顺便拿去寄出吧。”

名井南感觉她的声音不自然地变得明快响亮，仿佛是说给看不见的第三个人听。

于是名井南也不由得拘谨起来，她点点头：“拜托你了。”

“邮递地址还是跟上次一样吧？”平井桃拿起那一包稿纸，“那我走啦。”

“嗯，这次也麻烦你了。”

“没关系，我很喜欢贴网点，贴网点很抒压，而且，我觉得我越来越上手了。”

名井南将她送到门口，平井桃把着门把，回过头和她对视。

“再见。”名井南轻轻地说，双手将装着薪金的信封交给平井桃。

“下个月截稿日也要叫我喔。”平井桃接过信封，道谢，然后笑着打开门，走了出去。

门被合上，将名井南的视线挡住，她退后几步，将身影藏进玄关，过了一会儿，听见电梯“叮”的一声。室内的空气安静下来，风扇还在摇头，它想说什么呢？一支铅笔被吹得滚动，刚才平井桃一次次不厌其烦地将它从桌面边缘救起，放到另一端，但现在它摔到了地上，发出清脆的声音。名井南将这支冒失的铅笔捡了起来，放进笔筒。

名井南将自己扔进沙发，出神地抱起双臂。她想起挂在平井桃脖颈间的项链，一个小小的蓝色的蝴蝶挂坠，自然地安放在她两根平直的锁骨中间的凹位；这让名井南回忆起小时候看到过的冒险电影，深深的藏宝洞中，山涧中横卧着一块巨大的优美的石头，而宝箱如同在宝座安坐，被珍重地安放在石头上面天然的凹槽里。名井南想起几个月前，她在画材店遇见平井桃，在那个时候，她就已经戴着这条项链；而且，上个月，上上个月，这条项链都一直挂在她脖子上。名井南原本对此未加留意，但突然之间，它刺痛了她，那小小的蓝蝴蝶挂坠，使她鲜红的美丽心脏泄气，慢慢浸入蓝色的湖水。

而于此同时，平井桃正恍惚地随电梯降落，她感觉自己如同从一个溺水的梦里虽然缓慢但确实地逐渐挣脱出来。她从公寓大门出去，走进公寓对面的二十四小时便利店，将名井南的漫画原稿交给店员寄出，然后把回单折叠成一个小小的方块塞进裤兜。

她站在便利店门外往前走了几步，回头再看名井南住着的那栋公寓，抬起头，已经找不到名井南家的阳台。名井南的脸浮现在平井桃的脑海，她继续往前走，面前的建筑就一步步将名井南的家往后推，不断、不断有新的景物聚拢过来，将她和此刻尚残留在她脑海里安静孤僻的漫画家那美丽忧愁的容颜越来越远地隔开。

夕阳在近空熔化，不知为何，一种温柔与忧伤的感觉缓缓流进平井桃的心里。街道两旁的橱窗、檐瓦、晾衣架子在橙色的夕照下如演奏会上的铜管闪闪发亮，归家的学生骑着自行车，拇指按在车铃上，不时扣响清脆的叮叮声。

她想起自己的女朋友湊崎纱夏。那时她们刚开始约会不久，有一次手机地图导航她们径自穿越这条路，湊崎纱夏却拉住她的手，“桃，我们稍微绕一下道吧。”她说，“虽然很抱歉……这段路是我从前和别人交往时经常走的，我想我们避开这里会比较好。”

尽管当时湊崎纱夏是笑着对她说的，平井桃察觉到这句话中包含的柔情与感伤。她曾经得到过爱情，她曾经失去了，这件事并没有什么特别的，但不知为何，听见湊崎纱夏这样说的时候，她感觉到了一瞬间强烈的心动。

平井桃所不知道的是，通常，总是，她的大脑里有一个奇妙的情感均衡器在发挥它的重要作用，每当平井桃看见湊崎纱夏那种带着期待的纯真的笑容——是那种你下班回家，看见扶着栅栏颤颤悠悠地站在婴儿床上的孩子“呀呀”叫着，小脸朝你绽放的笑——令她想将什么交出去，将什么都交出去，交到湊崎纱夏手上去，于是同时，这个情感均衡器就狠狠地猛拽她一把，使她突然原地立正，狐疑警惕忐忑不安，心动的理由反过来成为不能对此心动的证据，“危险！得小心，再小心一点！”

但就在那个时刻，这个主宰着平井桃情感的神奇均衡器经过一番暗箱中的自我辩论，决定：既然湊崎纱夏已经受到了爱情的惩罚，并且长久以来虔诚且不无敬畏地背负着它给的伤害，那么现在是时候了，该拿出深藏的爱情来弥补她。深处，长长的一声“嘎叽”，一个紧拧的阀门一圈一圈转开，桃色的瀑布淅淅沥沥，最终飞流直下，汇成汹涌的河流。

当然，这个过程是缓慢的。当天夜晚，平井桃做完了每日的腹肌训练，平躺在瑜伽垫上流着汗看着天花板，忽如其来，毫无逻辑，脑海里闪回了去年她和湊崎纱夏在打工结识的咖啡店洗杯子时说过的一个笑话，她微笑起来；第二天，平井桃在练功房的镜子前正在压腿，湊崎纱夏左肩夹着小提琴的模样就这么窜进她的脑海里，平井桃心慌意乱，奇怪的感觉袭上心头。总之，事情就这样发生了，在日常生活中那些毫无防备的时间，一直收集起来的关于湊崎纱夏的金光闪闪的碎片经常横飞过来将她击中。然后有一天，平井桃投降了，她想，好吧，行吧，我现在是陷进去了，我想我是真的很喜欢她。

说实在的，若不是经历这样的反复敲打，按照平井桃这相当迟钝、相当倔强的一个人，她将永远不会正视自己的心意，因此得说全是托了她的情感均衡器的福；但另一方面，若不是有这个情感均衡器从中作梗，她从一开始就会陷入湊崎纱夏的魅力之中了。所以，这就是每个人都有的主宰人生的矛盾、主宰人生的矛与盾，没有人说得清这究竟是怎么一回事，但总是就有这么个怪东西，使我们死也死不成、活也活不好，像一颗笨拙的滚石轰隆隆永远向前。

平井桃想着湊崎纱夏，萦绕心头的某种神秘的忧郁感觉渐渐消退了。日将落了，天空紫红，像是另一个海，路上有人驻足仰望。在第一颗星出现时，平井桃来到了湊崎纱夏的公寓，湊崎纱夏在楼下等着她，一看到平井桃就扑到她身上，平井桃赶紧将她抱住，像抱住同等重量的满满一大袋甜蜜的砂糖。

“我们该有三十年没见了吧。”湊崎纱夏将脑袋埋在平井桃的肩膀上，“我好想你。”

“太夸张啦——”平井桃笑，又问：“你贴了膏药？”她闻见了气味。

“嗯，”湊崎纱夏挽着她上楼，“下午去做了理疗回来。”

平井桃担忧地望向她的左肩，“那这两天就别拉琴了吧。”

“没到那个程度，放宽心吧。系里十个小提琴手九个都这样，还不是照样天天用功。”

进了门，湊崎纱夏踩掉帆布鞋，窜到沙发上，拿起沙发上的小提琴，抱着它像抱起一只奶狗逗玩，那样闲适地拨弄起和弦。平井桃已经来过她的公寓好几次，熟门熟路摸到厨房泡了冰茶端出来。她刚拿开琴弓挨着自己女朋友坐下，湊崎纱夏就浑身抽掉力气地往下一倒，枕到她的大腿上，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“这几天我都是自己一个人去的医院，因为你说你在打工……”

平井桃低下头和她对视：“以往月末纱夏不总是很忙嘛，我一个人也得做点什么呀……除了上课以外。”

湊崎纱夏眼里的笑意稠如黑蜜，伸手去拉平井桃的头发，于是平井桃俯首下去，湊崎纱夏想抬起身体亲她，突然“哎！”地叫了一声，按住肩膀。

“你现在真的，半个废人了。”平井桃两手托着湊崎纱夏把她抄起来，“我们叫外卖吧，我好饿。”

“今天我请客，纱夏想吃什么？贵的刺身也可以哦。因为我已经拿到钱了。”平井桃得意地笑。

此时余晖已经散尽，傍晚的夜空晴朗无云，夜蓝清澈如水，像一条宽敞的河道，一阵阵舒适的风自不知何处的远方吹来，沿路点亮楼房里面一盏盏灯。两个人在阳台铺了垫子，已经在上面吃饱饮足。平井桃收拾完Pizza盒子从厨房出来，挨着湊崎纱夏舒服地坐下。

湊崎纱夏抱着小提琴带着几分温柔几分漫不经心拨动，想起来刚才忘记问的事情：“桃，你找的是什么兼职？”

“漫画家助手，已经做了好几个月了。纱夏晓得是怎么一回事吗？”平井桃说着，双手不自觉地比着圈圈，思考着该怎么说明她的工作，“就是……漫画原稿上需要涂黑的地方……还有要贴各种各样网点纸的地方……”

“嗯，知道哦。”湊崎纱夏低头一笑，“我从前也做过。我涂色涂得很好呢。”

“诶诶？”平井桃睁大眼睛，满月般的黑瞳惊奇地望着湊崎纱夏。

奇怪的欲言又止的表情出现在湊崎纱夏脸上，她像是要说什么，却只是吐出一口气，垂下头出神，然后又眨了眨眼，像下了决心地抬起头。平井桃听见她迟疑的口吻：“唔，没有说过吧……我之前，跟志愿是漫画家的人交往过。”

平井桃看着她，一时间不知道该说什么。湊崎纱夏朝她笑：“虽然不是什么了不起的事，不过我想，告诉桃也没关系。因为现在是我和你在交往嘛。”

“桃说些什么吧。”见平井桃看着垫子沉默，湊崎纱夏把下巴搁到她肩膀上。

平井桃想了想，问：“那个人……是怎样一个人？”

湊崎纱夏温热的呼吸扑在耳畔，平井桃见她久久不回答，想转过头去看她，湊崎纱夏却将小提琴架上平井桃的左肩，捉起她的左手握住琴颈：“夹住。”她说，随后起身走回客厅。

平井桃迷茫地夹起小提琴，等了一会儿，湊崎纱夏从客厅将琴弓取来，塞到她右手里。湊崎纱夏从平井桃身后环住她，捉着她拿着琴弓的右手，将琴弓架到弦上。湊崎纱夏的身体和手臂紧紧夹着平井桃，她捏着平井桃的手把弓一拉，像是导电了一般，颤栗从平井桃的肩膀、下巴和持弓的手传到她全身。

湊崎纱夏轻轻地在她耳边说：“唔……怎么说呢？”她苦恼着，一边运弓，一边慢慢地说道：“她的幽默感有点儿奇怪……还有，眼泪也很多……”

“不过，可能是我让她眼泪很多的吧……”小提琴呻吟了一声，乐声断了，湊崎纱夏捉着平井桃的手停顿了几秒，从头开始拉起。

“这是纱夏新练的曲子吗？”

“这是舒曼的梦幻曲，我小时候练过一阵子。”湊崎纱夏说着，小提琴又哀叫了一下，她咬着牙，几乎没有停顿地再次将琴弓压了上去，但小提琴立马又惨叫一声，迫使她停下动作。湊崎纱夏贴着平井桃的胸口起伏着，平井桃听见她无声地叹了一口气。琴弦重新架上琴弓，湊崎纱夏深吸一口气，梦幻曲再次响起。

天色渐渐昏暗，消防车从远处驶过来，又越来越远，那呜呜的警报声像一圈鞭子的旋舞在空中留下幻影。忧郁的梦幻曲飘飘荡荡，小提琴的声音令人想起人的哭泣，哀哀切切，咬紧音符左左右右碾磨。平井桃垂下眼眸，经过她身体的是弦的颤动和湊崎纱夏胸口因呼吸的起伏。

“纱夏还在难过吗？”平井桃犹豫了一会儿，还是开口了。

“不，我没有。”湊崎纱夏淡淡地说，然后她的嗓音里重又带上了笑意，“我在想，我们已经交往半年了，是时候让桃知道，一张琴弓对它的小提琴所做的一切……”她的声音越压越低，突然她猛一挥弓，提琴发出“吱”的一声，声音嘎然而止。

湊崎纱夏将小提琴和琴弓放到一边，在夜的暗嗳中，她按着平井桃的脖子，低头吻她的下颌线，另一只手撩起她的衣服，从她的腹肌缓缓地摸上去。


	2. Chapter 2

平井？”

小小的模糊的声音在便利店的杂音场里浮现，如同池塘朝外吐出的一个气泡。

平井桃正站在冷柜前专心比较几款冰淇淋的热量差异，这个声音像一滴冷露流入她的耳道，她疑惑自己是不是听见了什么，从冰淇淋包装袋上分出神来，这时，有一只文雅的手从后面伸过来，食指轻柔地敲了敲她的手臂。

平井桃扭过头，名井南毫无预警地出现在她面前，深栗色的头发柔顺地垂在肩上，曲起一个优美的弧度，在光线下晕出奇异的光泽，照亮那张美丽忧愁的脸，而她漆黑明亮的眼睛看着平井桃，视线专注，恍若一个突然现身的守护天使，令平井桃吃了一惊。

“名、名井老师？”

听到平井桃的话，她文静地笑起来，露出白白的牙齿：“为什么对我用敬称？”虽然她们是漫画家和助手的关系，但因为年龄差异不大，一次也没有使用过“老师”这样的称呼。

名井南说话的声音和在家里时没有区别，还是像蒙在厚围巾里那样可亲地含糊，每一个字都软糯得像煮熟的大米。刚才平井桃在一瞬间感觉到的陌生感消弭在亲切的氛围里，她不好意思地笑：“因为在别的地方看见名井，感觉精神受到冲击了。”具体来说，这像是小学生对家里的小狗说声“再见！”然后出门去上学，结果在地铁里看到自家小狗穿着西服挎着公文包——

“你住在这一带？”

“不是，因为暑假了嘛，就在朋友家住几天……”

“男朋友？”名井南点点头，勾起一抹意味不明的微笑。

平井桃想不到名井南会这样理解，一下子语塞了，结结巴巴地说：“不、不、不是这样的，是因为朋友的小区里有泳池……”

但说着说着，平井桃就不自在起来，仿佛有某个透视眼超能力者，正躲在远处察看她身上的吻痕。的确，一开始湊崎纱夏邀请平井桃去她那里住时，用的理由就是平井桃可以在小区的室内标准泳池里教她自由泳——医生说游泳对肩背复健有帮助，然而一周过去了，她们还没有去成；就这一点上，湊崎纱夏要负七成的责任，另外三成，是平井桃对她太缺乏抵抗力的错。

想到这里，平井桃刹住话题，匆匆往别的地方岔开：“原来漫画家也会逛街吗？”

名井南好笑地看了她一眼：“逛便利店也算逛街吗……而且，漫画家也是普通人啊。”

“我朋友刚搬到这附近，”名井南解释道，“她也是漫画家，最近很红噢。不过之前一直不太顺利，当了很久我的助手，你就是顶替了她走之后的职位空缺……”

说着，名井南问她：“‘臭臭鲨’你有没有听说过？”

平井桃诚实地摇了摇头，名井南露出预料之中的表情，叹了口气：“平井果然对漫画没有丝毫关心……”

名井南小声嘟囔着，从冰柜旁边的杂志架上将一本供试阅的杂志拿到平井桃面前翻开，“平井有个概念会比较好哦，你是在给蛮受欢迎的漫画家做助手呢。”

“虎牙PD、Ketchup老师、Bunny老师对谈《G弦上的她和她》——庆祝单行本完售再版。”平井桃念出标题，注意到访谈下面有名井南和另外两名女性在咖啡厅包厢的合影，“哇，名井上杂志了！”

名井南脸颊上透着羞赧的粉色，但眼神亮晶晶的，露出一个按捺不住的自豪笑容：“虽然看起来很平凡，我在业界还是有一点名气的。”

看到她的笑容，平井桃不知不觉地跟着笑起来。克制住心里很想要抚摸名井南脑袋的念头，平井桃拿过杂志又翻了一页，没想到下一页居然更可爱，在“Ketchup老师的搭配学堂”的标题下，是名井南穿着不同的服装在不同场景以不同姿势拍下的拍立得照片——

“啪！”满面通红的名井南把杂志合上，将平井桃的手夹在里面，“后面就不必看了。”

鉴于名井南羞耻的表情，平井桃没有说什么，只是默默地将手从杂志里抽出来，不无遗憾地看着名井南将那本杂志放回架子上。

外面光线诱人，有风的午后日光鲜嫩多汁，工作日行人稀少，间或有自行车骑过。平井桃觉得两个人在这个角落待着有些气闷，便邀请道：“名井待会儿还有别的事吗？难得遇见了，不如一起去外面逛逛？”

“好啊，”名井南拽了拽脖子上的带子，平井桃这才发现带子末端挂着一台微单相机，“我本来就想拍些照片再回去……啊，不是我的照片，是漫画取材。”

名井南拿起相机，后退了几步，对准平井桃“咔嚓”按了一下，见平井桃瞪圆了眼睛看着她，名井南含混地解释道：“因为裙子和鞋子的式样，还有……你今天很漂亮。”说完，她垂眸一笑，笑容里带着一丝羞怯，又抬眼望向平井桃。

她有一双温柔的静如秋水的眼睛，有时候平井桃和她对上眼，会觉得世界突然安静，只听得到血管里血液流动的声音。

“咳咳，我们快出去吧。”平井桃不自在地拿起两款冰淇淋挡在脸前，“你要哪个？我请客。”

室外风和日丽，柔和的天蓝令人感觉对视力有益，她们沿街走，看见漂亮的建筑就深入巷道，越走越远，在陌生的区域随意纵横，像幽灵般无人在意。“世界真大啊……”平井桃感慨道。名井南听见了朝她温和地笑。

这时她们已经经过了一条狭长、被阳光照得通亮的商店街，铃木蔬菜店的南瓜在木箱里堆得满满，上面有只橙棕玳瑁纹的小猫咪伸着懒腰；一间以天蓝色铁栅门闭起的幼儿园，望见泳池的粼粼波光映照在对面围墙上，晃动不停；还有处于两条小路的交叉口的一所住宅，院子里有一棵看起来苍老的两层高的大树，枝干粗壮，茂密的叶丛中，长着手心大的淡色的花，花叶在风中摇摇摆摆，不时，花朵扬到空中，越过马路，有些穿窗而过，有些荡到对面平房的天台——一场小小的冒险。

“如果是在这个宅子里面出生，在刚才那个幼儿园里学习，每天吃着那条商店街里买来的菜和肉……如此一来，平井也可能会爱上别的人，也会有别的人爱上平井吧？如果是那样，我们的人生会不会完全不同呢？”名井南说着，伸手指向一栋楼房，“你看，说不定在那个房间里面，就住着一个完美的梦中人——”

平井桃仰头望名井南指着的窗户望去，就在这时，窗户打开了，一个相貌凶恶的秃头大叔探头出来，粗壮的两臂伏在窗沿上，突然心有所感，往她们望过来。

“哈哈哈哈哈！”平井桃大笑起来，拉着名井南往前跑去，“要是名井出生在这里，恐怕每天都会挨那个大叔教训吧！”

晚霞将整片天空染成粉红，平井桃将名井南送到车站。一路上，名井南无意识地用虎口圈着手腕，拇指摩擦着被平井桃握过的位置，平井桃注意到了，一开始以为是自己弄疼了她，之后又意识到了什么，心中一跳，连忙移开视线。

远远看见车驶过来，平井桃笑着跟名井南道别：“下次见面就是月末了吧。”

“不需要涂色的日子，就不能见面了吗？”名井南的声音虽然小，但很清晰，她定定地看着平井桃，“我拿到单行本再版的费用以后，请你吃烤肉庆祝的话，你会过来吗？”

平井桃看着她的眼睛一时语塞，挠了挠鼻梁，“要是烤肉的话……”她支支吾吾地，既没有答应又没有拒绝。

名井南失望地垂下眼眸，娇嫩的睫毛在脸上投下阴影，她轻声说：“好，那我明白了。”

平井桃不知道说什么好，只好伸手拍了拍她的肩，努力扬起笑容说：“以后的事以后再说吧，看，车来了。”

巴士从远处滑过来，恰好在她们跟前停住，前门呲的一声敞开，名井南默默无语地走上前去，走到最上面的台阶时，她回头望了平井桃一眼，却又走了下来。

“怎么了？”平井桃问，“不是这辆吗？”

名井南看着她，摇了摇头：“你在哭吗？”

平井桃的眼睛蒙上了一层薄薄的水光，她眨了眨眼：“没有……只是有些感伤。”

“吓到你了吗？”平井桃不好意思地笑了笑，“我从前……直到十三岁，还因为送走来家里玩的朋友而觉得想要流眼泪，尤其是夜晚……不过，已经有很多年没有这样了。”

“没关系的，”名井南温柔地说，“实话说，送你离开之后……我有时也会觉得很难过。”

她们并肩站着，望着天边，等着下一趟车，天色渐渐昏暗，地平线变得模糊难辨，名井南忽然抬手一指：“啊，星星出来了。”

平井桃回到湊崎纱夏的公寓，打开门的时候，湊崎正靠在阳台栏杆上看着乐谱，平井桃在玄关踩掉鞋子，一看见湊崎纱夏在阳台上的背影，就像累极了的人那样，跌跌撞撞地往她走过去，从身后重重地抱住了她。她将全身体重压向湊崎纱夏，湊崎纱夏只好伸出手撑着栏杆。

“纱夏……”平井桃埋在湊崎纱夏的肩窝，发出像小孩子撒娇般闷闷的声音，“我好累……”

“怎么啦？”湊崎纱夏反手去摸她圆圆的后脑勺，柔声问她，“去一趟商店去了那么久。”

“在路上遇到朋友，然后迷路了……”

“迷路了？”湊崎纱夏笑嘻嘻地问。

“嗯，迷路了……”

“桃果然是个笨蛋。”湊崎纱夏取笑道，刚说完，就被平井桃在脖子上轻轻地咬了一口，“哎！干嘛咬我！”

“真郁闷，世上没有人明白我的心情。”平井桃低声抱怨道。

湊崎纱夏没有说什么，只是轻轻拍着她的后脑勺，像安抚一只大动物那样安抚着她。

在湊崎看来，总的来说，平井桃是一个既直白又好懂的人，但有些时候，她也会让你迷惑；可探究这份迷惑完全是白费功夫，因为你搞不懂的地方，平井桃本人也搞不懂，而即使你搞懂了，平井桃本人不懂，到头来还是没用——就好像电脑有时候就是会硬要说你的移动硬盘有问题要修复那样。认识到这一点以后，湊崎纱夏就很少跟平井桃起争执了；可以赢的时候，她总是在争执发生之前就轻松赢下，如同狮子用厚厚的肉垫一下子按住一只小猫咪，而在没法赢的时候——通常会演化成幼稚的意气之争——她就爽快地放弃。虽说欺负老实人也自有其乐趣，不过，女朋友被自己拿捏得死死的样子偶尔也会唤发她的同情，为了维持她们之间的力量平衡，湊崎纱夏给自己畅顺无阻的掌控划下界线，那就是，绝不要管到她们两个人之外去。要不然，她要管的也太多了——至少要让平井桃同意，即使是被围起来起哄，也不一定每次都要请客的。所以此时此刻，尽管湊崎纱夏暗自疑惑着，和平井桃罕见的忧郁关联在一起的会是她哪个朋友，但她马上就勒住思绪，免得因为过度的占有欲而无谓地吃起闲醋来。

过了几天，平井桃果然收到了名井南的邀请，她说单行本再版的版权费进账了，问平井桃要不要过去和她一起吃烤肉庆祝。平井桃有些犹豫，但又觉得实在没有拒绝的理由，尤其是想到漫画家一个人待在家里愁眉苦脸地烤肉的模样，就更觉得心软——虽然深层上这正是引起她犹豫的主因。

临出门时，平井桃才想起：“纱夏，空着手去是不是不太好啊？”

湊崎背靠着沙发歪在地板上看书，懒洋洋地给她建议：“在路上买点水果吧。”

平井桃想了想，“不……”她大步走到书架前抽出一本厚厚的册子，转过身来朝湊崎扬了扬，得意地笑，“这个还不错吧？”

湊崎纱夏看见册子银色的封面就想起来了。在平井桃中学时，有人将这个册子悄悄放进她的抽屉，作为她的生日礼物。翻开里面，是贴满一本、各种各样的《Sailor Moon》贴纸——有一次平井桃来她家玩，特地将这本册子带过来在她面前炫耀，湊崎纱夏大喊“啊，讨厌啊！”将她推开，但之后平井桃也没有将这本册子带回去。

“你要拿去送人？”湊崎纱夏诧异地问。这个东西在她家放久了，就像是她和平井桃的“共同财产”，不，“共同杂物”一样。但的确，平井桃才是它唯一的主人。

“拿去送给漫画家，这不是正合适吗？”平井桃一副颇为自得的样子。

湊崎纱夏无所谓地耸了耸肩，又说：“但这应该是暗恋你的人送的吧。”

“所以才更要将这份心意流通起来啊。”平井桃理所应当般说道。

“嗯……”湊崎沉吟着点点头，“桃有时候说话很有哲理——不过我还以为你送给我了呢。”

此时平井桃已经穿上了鞋子，她回过身，朝湊崎纱夏做了个很丑的鬼脸。“我出门啰！”说着，她将小挎包往身后一甩，步伐欢快地出门去了。湊崎纱夏顿时甚觉闹心，朝她的背影白了一眼。

昨天晚上湊崎纱夏没有睡好，感觉脑袋发胀，她放下书，躺到沙发上，半梦半醒之际，听见脑海里曼妙的琴声，然后是交替的人声诉说着无法解读的乱语，没多久，她昏睡过去。一重又一重的梦境。湊崎纱夏竭力想要起床，但身体软绵绵的，又沉重如沙包，不听她的意念驱使。突然从外面飞进来一只小麻雀，落到湊崎纱夏的身边。它只有巴掌大，长着麻褐色的羽毛，眼神机灵，跳来跳去。不行，我得马上起来，不然它就要跳到我身上来了。湊崎纱夏一使劲，猛地坐了起来。她看着麻雀，心里觉得非常可爱，又想到人类和鸟类的病菌可能会彼此感染，连忙收回伸出的手。对了，要拍下来给桃看看。“家里有鸟飞进来了！”湊崎纱夏等了一会儿，平井桃没有回复。于是她又发给了朋友们。“撒点儿米！让它走出阳台。”有个朋友这样说。幼鸟不一定能消化大米，湊崎纱夏记起网上看到的豆知识。她在柜子里着急地翻找，好不容易舀出一勺小米，从小麻雀面前一路浇到阳台。小麻雀踏在小米上，并没有如预想般顺着小米撒成的道路走出阳台，它低下头，将小米衔入精致的微红的鸟喙中，咀嚼起来。湊崎纱夏看着看着就困了。不管了，先睡觉吧。

睁开眼，湊崎纱夏摸索着身下的手机，拿到眼前。居然才睡了一个小时啊……她坐起来一看，屋里既没有麻雀，也没有小米。是梦吗？湊崎纱夏点开通讯app，记忆中的对话了无痕迹，果然是梦。

“滴滴。”手机震动了一下。是朋友发来的消息：“纱夏……”她们之间说话很少用这个语气开头，湊崎纱夏感到不安，“坏消息？”“也不是，只是不知道该不该告诉你。”“直接说吧。”“我在订阅的时装杂志上看到那位小动物朋友了，似乎成为了有名的漫画家了呢。”小竖线跳动着，湊崎纱夏花了一点时间回过神，她发送道：“是好消息呢。”“希望伤痛能减轻一点就好了……”朋友这样说。

她们一般用“那位小动物朋友”去指代湊崎纱夏的前女友。很久以前，曾经是为了表达揶揄和亲昵，后来，则是出于委婉避讳的目的——伤心的事情发生了，伤口愈合之前，要小心别去碰。

事情要追溯到湊崎纱夏还在藤谷女校中学初等部就读的青葱过往。藤谷是一所从小学到高中的思想保守封闭的女子学园，入学通常使用内部推荐制，也就是说学位几乎是世袭，校园内气氛压抑，因为古老的规训无理无谓却严厉，并且遍布方方面面。湊崎纱夏天生快活的性情和藤谷不合，但凭着苦中作乐的本领勉强适应，每一天离家上学放学返家，如此直到初三，她和前女友决定私奔。

好像从一开始，和亲密的朋友提起时，湊崎就用“那位小动物朋友”来指代她，多么奇妙，“那位小动物朋友”，午休时间总在艺术楼和教学楼中间的小动物保育场出现。在兔子窝和鸭子窝之间有张长椅，她就坐在上面，裙子上搭着包便当的餐布，一只手拿起便当盒，而盖子放在身旁。这里很安静，浓郁的树脂气味，间或的鸭子的叫声，一阵风吹来，她将一缕纷飞的乱发撩到耳后。她有一双灵醒的大眼睛，第一次望向湊崎时眼神机警，树叶渐渐变黄，像鸟飘飞，而她的温度和秋天相若。

湊崎纱夏是知道她的，高等部一年级新来的“转校生”——学生们将不是从小学升上去的人都称为“转校生”，以某种刻薄的口吻。这年的两个转校生是两种极端，一个金发碧眼高鼻深目，是土生土长日本人，入学一周就哭哭啼啼地退学了，于是就只剩下她，黑发黑眼纤巧温顺的东方朋友，一开口，日语说得磕磕碰碰。湊崎在校园里偶尔和她擦肩，在人群中她看起来易受惊吓，有时候不安地轻咬下唇。

冬天到来之前，湊崎纱夏终于忍不住上前打扰：“在这里吃饭会感冒的，去图书室吧——你看，兔子和鸭子都不在室外待着了。”没等她犹豫，湊崎就走在了前头：“图书室就在艺术楼走廊末端，你还没去过吧？跟我来，我是学生管理员，我有钥匙。”

这当然是违规的，按规定，图书室只在放学后的社团活动时间内短暂开放，而且也不应该在里面吃东西。不过，让被欺凌的漂亮女孩躲进图书室，这件事如此美丽，湊崎纱夏必须为此违规才行。到了周末，湊崎纱夏将钥匙拿去五金店克隆了一把交给她。寒假到来之前，她们每天中午都偷偷躲在图书室吃便当。大部分时间是她等湊崎，偶尔也会是湊崎等她。她有开朗爱笑的一面，有时想法也很深，这一点和湊崎很像。还有，她们成绩都维持着不起眼的中不溜秋——她是从海外来的学生，而湊崎纱夏情愿保持毫不费力的学习状态——从而幸运地处于老师注意力的相对暗区。学习以外的时间，她会拿来画漫画，虽然画面很潦草，但故事很有意思，湊崎觉得有些嫉妒，因为尽管湊崎小提琴拉得很好，却没法把小提琴带来向她炫耀。有时她让湊崎试试给画面上阴影涂色，湊崎就把脑袋搁在她肩膀上，把手伸进她的外套里咯吱她的侧腰，直到绘图钢笔“啪”一声从她手里落到桌子上。她无奈地笑：“纱夏真是一只调皮小狗狗。”这句话莫名让湊崎纱夏脸红耳热，又害羞又开心得不得了，在旁边抱紧她，把脸埋在她带着洗涤剂香气的外套上。

暂时就回忆到这里吧，为了健康着想，不能超量。风扬起窗帘，带来某种气息的幻觉，湊崎纱夏拿起琴弓抚慰她的琴，她沉浸在琴声中，窗外，月亮渐渐升了上去。而这个时候平井桃拿起手机看了看时间，说：“我好像该走了。”名井南抬起头看她，但是平井桃说完以后没有动身。她刚才久违地喝了点儿烧啤，感觉自己不胜酒力，微微有些晕眩。

名井南看了她一会儿，开口劝她：“再坐一会儿吧，你的脸还有点红——要不要在沙发上躺一下？那样好像比较好。”

平井桃说：“其实没到那个程度……不过有一点点晕。”名井南扶她去沙发躺下，将沙发靠枕放到她脑袋下面。平井桃的眼睛因为微醺而含着水汽，朦朦胧胧地看着名井南将薄毯盖在她身上，显得像孩子一样乖巧。

“睡一会儿吧。我过二十分钟叫醒你。”名井南说。

“十五分钟吧，过十五分钟摇醒我，我就睡十五分钟。”平井桃合上眼睛说。没到一会儿，她就无声无息地睡着了。睡着以后的平井桃嘴巴还微微张着，名井南用指尖蘸了点水滴到她下唇上，平井桃马上伸出舌尖像小猫一样舔掉了，名井南觉得有趣，拿来一根棒棒糖撕开包装，放进平井桃嘴里，平井桃的嘴巴像是有自主意识似的，用舌头将糖果拨到臼齿之间咬得格格作响。名井南生怕她被糖块噎到，小心地将棒棒糖往外拔，但平井桃又咬得很紧，名井南怕动作太大将她吵醒，在她耳边轻声地哄孩子一样哄她：“小桃，乖，张开嘴……”平井桃在睡梦中听见了，松开牙关，名井南将棒棒糖抽了出来，牵起一丝唾液沾在平井桃唇角，她用拇指很轻很轻地擦掉了。

平井桃醒来时感觉迷惑不已，她记得自己梦见和湊崎纱夏接吻，但另一方面，她又觉得出现在梦里的是名井南的声音。“名井，现在几点了？”“还有两分钟呢。”名井南这样说，于是平井桃闭着眼沉浸在梦的回响中。真奇怪，她想。另一件奇怪的事情是，她嘴巴里有一丝神秘的甜味，她品味着这股甜味，甜味渐渐淡去了。

平井桃抬起头，望见名井南又坐到长桌上。“你在画漫画吗？”

“不，”名井南微笑着望过来，“拿到再版的样书了，我在给你写赠签。”

“噢。”平井桃不太感兴趣地重新回到枕头上，闭上眼睛：“故事是讲什么的？”

“嗯……”名井南思索了一会儿，说：“讲的是志愿成为小提琴手和志愿成为漫画家的两个女学生。”

“诶？”平井桃轻笑了一下，“似乎会有趣。”

“不对，其实是悲伤的爱情故事呢。”名井南轻轻地叹了一口气，朝平井桃瞥了一眼，“不过，因为是我很重要的作品，平井拿回去要好好看完哦。”

“欸。”平井桃敷衍地应了一声，“名井，我再睡五分钟，过五分钟你摇醒我吧。”

名井南看着她孩童般天真的睡颜，垂眸淡淡一笑，“好。”


	3. Chapter 3

一觉醒来，平井桃在床头柜摸到手机，看见名井南的三通未接来电和消息，平井桃点开来看：“平井，你到家了吗？”

“嗯，不好意思，到家就马上睡了，没留意到你发了消息。”平井桃回复道。

名井南那边回复得很快：“那就好。昨晚一直在想，我应该坚持将你送回家的。因为没收到回复，害怕你醉倒在路上，还出门去找了。路上没发生什么事吧？”

“哎哎？！抱歉抱歉！”平井桃发了一张哭着下跪图案的贴图，“至今为止都很安全，刚睡醒，还在床上呢。昨晚出去找我了吗？”

“嗯，在家前面的横街巡视了一圈，看不到平井，于是就回家等着了。”

“抱歉抱歉抱歉！”平井桃又发了一次下跪贴图，“名井有想去的美食店吗？我来请客怎么样？”

名井南发了张开心跳舞的贴图，“好呀，就把平井从我这里得到的薪金花掉！”

也许是因为不需要面对面，名井南不像平常那样害羞，反而显得活泼调皮起来。平井桃想起名井南平素低低的、略带着沙质的平静的有些懒洋洋的声音，当谈起她喜欢的动物可爱的模样，就好像睡在纸上的音符跃动起来。

“花掉花掉！”平井桃不由得笑起来，附和着名井南的话。

接着她又发送过去：“花掉也没关系，我是认真的。名井有什么想去吃？想好了就告诉我吧，一定要狠狠宰我一顿才行。”

“那么时间安排呢？”

“今天不太想出门，之后都可以。基本上每天都很闲。提前一天约我吧。”

“Okay。现在还在床上吗？”

“赖床呢。”平井桃发了一张猪的贴图，“因为和名井发消息。”

“快起床，太阳都晒屁股了！这条不用回复我了，快去洗漱吧！”

这条消息之后，名井南就没有再和平井桃联系了，到了晚上，平井桃决定收集一些美食店的介绍发过去，让名井南好好挑一挑。她想起湊崎纱夏似乎有一个美食店点评网站的账户，约会时经常按照上面的介绍带她去，于是就向湊崎纱夏借了账号。平井桃很少会主动说要去什么地方，湊崎纱夏好奇起来，凑到平井桃身边，和她一起看着笔记本电脑的屏幕，转头问她：“桃要带我去吗？”

“啊，不是，是我要请客。” 平井桃头也不回。

见平井桃目不旁视，湊崎纱夏撩起她的头发，侧过脸逼近她，鼻尖点到她脸上：“桃发生什么好事了吗？要特意请好的地方？”

“就是……”平井桃想了一下，又放弃了思考：“总之很复杂，很难解释。”

湊崎纱夏蜻蜓点水地亲着她的脸问：“你要请谁？”

“不是别人，就是昨天请我吃饭的漫画家。”

湊崎纱夏眨了眨眼，伸出手臂勒着平井桃的肩膀，另一只手将她的脸拨过来：“为什么？”

平井桃还没说什么，湊崎纱夏就连发子弹般语速飞快地说：“因为庆祝才请你吃饭的，为什么你要回请？漫画家有好事发生，桃又没有好事发生。”

“不是这样的，漫画家对我有恩情。”

“什么恩情？”

“很复杂，很难解释。”平井桃两只手在胸前不断变幻着比来比去，最后放弃了。

她们对望了一会儿，平井桃的眼睛干干净净，满月一样天真的瞳仁什么都不隐藏，湊崎纱夏放开平井桃，“好吧，但不许去我们去过的餐厅。”话音未落，她又改了口，“不，不对。不许去我们没去过的餐厅，只可以去我们去过的。明白吗？”

平井桃微微摇了摇头，重新集中到屏幕上。

“不答应的话，我就让小桃带着一脖子吻痕出门……”

见平井桃漆黑的瞳仁不安地望过来，湊崎纱夏将威胁的表情松开，换成一抹调皮的浅笑：“骗你的——桃，我爱你，你知道的吧——多想想纱夏。”

“嗯……知道了。”平井桃闷闷地应了一声，叹了口气，找到她霸道的女朋友评价过的页面，开始浏览她们去过的店。

发过去之后，隔了好一会儿，才收到名井南回复：“费心了，感谢！”

“没等到你的消息才做的。”平井桃输入：“不好意思吃请了吗？”

“哼哼，不是。外出了，去了按摩院。”

“一个人？”

“和朋友一起。不要说‘原来你也有朋友？’。”

“哈哈哈，‘原来你也有朋友？’”

名井南发来一个生气的贴图，“你知道的那个我的好朋友——就是我之前的助手，另外还有杂志社的熟人。”

“按摩的感觉怎样？”

“我朋友叫得像杀猪一样……漫画家的通病，肩背僵硬。”名井南发了个哭泣的emoji。

“要给你推荐医院吗？”输到一半，平井桃又补了一句，“我女朋友也在做复健。”

“女朋友？没听你提起过。”

“名井就没有交过吗？”

“为什么问我？很感兴趣？”名井南发过来，又说：“说好的推荐医院呢，发给我，谢谢ww”

“在按摩院痛惨了吧ww”平井桃勾起唇。

“才没有，我很柔韧，小学时在神户地区芭蕾比赛拿过第一名，荣光犹在。”

“后来为什么放弃了？”

“芭蕾是竭尽全力的轻盈，但比肉身更沉重的是灵魂。”

“好深奥……看不懂。”平井桃又输入道：“我3岁就开始学舞，什么都没想过，就一直跳到了现在呢。”

“噢……怪不得。”

“怪不得什么？”

“会喜欢你ww”没等平井桃回复，名井南马上又发送过来：“没别的意思，别多想。”

“我知道的ww”平井桃感到好笑，想了想，又问：“话说，之前一直不回复，我以为是在报复我呢——名井是真的外出了，没有在骗我吧。”

名井南发了一个大笑的emoji，说：“句句属实，不会对你耍手段。”

“那记得要选个餐厅。”

“平井做好准备就行，u hav my word，不会轻易放过你的。”

应对名井南的虚张声势，平井桃发过去一张倒地大笑的贴图：“最好是。”

之后两人商量了几次，最后提前一周预约了餐厅。平井桃还是第一次了解到预约美食店原来这么麻烦，因为和湊崎纱夏在一起时，大大小小的事情总是湊崎在管理，平井桃乐得从善如流。而这次平井桃承担起了责任，虽然遇到了很多困难，但还是努力做到了尽量少让名井南操心，到了事情终于敲定之后，平井桃松了一大口气。

然而计划赶不上变化。事情是这样的，湊崎纱夏给家教的学生上完课刚回来，就接到了认识的学长的电话。学长在乡下有个有钱亲戚，给当地捐赠了一座公共文化大楼，准备下周开放，开幕式上希望请些演奏西洋乐的学生去旺场。学长提议组一组钢琴五重奏，学长本身弹钢琴，中提琴和大提琴是学长的朋友，也是两个男生，然后两支小提琴里一支是中提琴学长的表妹，还差一支，学长就想到从前一起接过活的湊崎，于是问她要不要去。如果是在附近，湊崎纱夏不会犹豫，但这次地点偏远，再是学长说因为当地有瀑布和山林，他们打算在当地逗留两夜，结束工作后在周围逛逛——湊崎纱夏觉得这个人员构成里自己在其中会有些尴尬不便，但相对于工作量而言，酬劳相当可观，回绝的话又有些可惜。

尽管湊崎纱夏家境富裕，父母零花钱也给得很慷慨，平井桃知道她和父母的关系并不亲密，为预防有一天因为和父母产生冲突而被断掉经济来源，她总是很努力地打工储蓄。平井桃陪着湊崎纱夏苦恼了一会儿，突然异想天开：“我可以作为现代舞舞者跟过去吗？一支乐队捎一个舞者，我可以只收纱夏的一半钱。”湊崎纱夏觉得好笑，但还是对学长说了，过了一会儿，学长回复：“那边说，这敢情好——我没提半价，价钱和湊崎算一样的。是湊崎朋友吧，不是什么严肃的场合，放心带过来玩吧，带薪。”没想到事情这么顺利，两个人high five之后仰在地板上笑了起来。

只是原本平井桃约好了跟名井南去美食店，刚好跟开幕式那一天重合上了，这下只好低声下气向名井南道歉。平井桃正愁眉苦脸地想着怎么对名井南开口，湊崎纱夏却伸手抱住她喜滋滋地一边摇来晃去一边哼哼起来，平井桃转头看了她一眼，无奈地说：“看见我向别人道歉你很高兴？”

湊崎纱夏在她耳边笑：“看见桃为了我对别人爽约，心情真美妙。”

平井桃拍她屁股：“你真的是个小坏蛋。”

“谢谢，我也爱你。”湊崎纱夏甜甜蜜蜜地答道。

为了赶上次日早晨文化大楼的开幕，他们晚上十点多就到了车站，周五夜晚的车站到了这个点数还是熙熙攘攘的，湊崎纱夏腾出一只手来牵紧平井桃，背大提琴的学长看见平井桃大包小包，胸前还背着个布娃娃，取笑她们像是带着婴儿逃难的年轻夫妻，平井桃不擅长对应陌生人的调侃，害羞地把脸藏到湊崎纱夏身后。

上了车，湊崎纱夏情绪高涨，嘴里低声哼着曲调，伸着手臂拉着空气小提琴，她用手肘碰碰平井桃，在她耳边说：“刺激吧，紧张吧？我们现在私奔了。”平井桃把她的手按下去，湊崎纱夏就得意洋洋地抖起腿来，对座是一对一头银发的老年夫妇，看着她们闹，露出和蔼的微笑，平井桃没有办法，只好由她。隔着车窗，城市的风景近在眼前又遥不可及，灯影闪烁，美丽又心不在焉，建筑沉思着，向后倒去，对世界漠不关心。平井桃尝试向窗外拍摄，但车厢内的灯光映射在玻璃上，画面里只看得见她自己的倒影。

将要睡着的时候，平井桃被“咔嚓”的声音惊醒，睁开眼睛。“啊，抱歉。”湊崎纱夏放下手机。

“刚才不是拍过了嘛……”平井桃揉着眼睛嘟囔。

“睡着的照片也想要嘛。”

平井桃看了看手机，“快要十二点了……”

就在湊崎纱夏凑过来看的瞬间，时间变换成十二点正。她抬起头望向平井桃，眼睛晶晶亮，仿佛一对星星放着光：“桃，我们一起抵达新的一天了。”

没过多久，列车进站，他们转乘卧铺车。两人占了一个小小的包厢，平井桃在湊崎纱夏上铺，将“女儿”——她的小布娃娃——好好地安置在旁边，关了灯，双手叠在肚子上准备睡觉，没一会儿，湊崎纱夏果然爬了上来。“啊，别压到孩子……”湊崎纱夏听了噗嗤一笑，拿开娃娃去亲平井桃。她们亲了一会儿，平井桃问她，“你不困吗？”湊崎纱夏拿起她的手压在自己心口，让平井桃感受她的心跳。“怎么跳得这么快？”平井桃惊慌起来，“没关系吗？”湊崎纱夏只是低声笑起来。平井桃捉着她的手，又去摸她额头，“发烧了吗？”“没事，只是有点害怕。”湊崎纱夏抱住平井桃的胳膊。“我把灯打开吧。”平井桃打开灯，湊崎纱夏掀起被子，将两个人罩在昏暗的被窝里面。“这样好多了，”湊崎纱夏牵起平井桃的手，放到肚子上，“我们就这样睡吧。”

中途平井桃醒了一次，发觉湊崎纱夏支着膝盖，睡得拧紧眉毛满头是汗。她坐起来，将湊崎纱夏的腿放平，整理好被子，关了灯。微光将窗户映蓝，平井桃小心翼翼地跨过湊崎纱夏爬下梯子，将窗户的弹簧帘片从钩子上解下，一手拉着帘片慢慢松开，凉凉的光线照亮她的脸。现在列车正在田郊间行驶，湿润的水田反射着天空的颜色，树木被黎明的劲风拉扯着叶丛，远处的山丘背着光线一片青灰，像一只只睡眠的小兽。平井桃拿起手机录像，发到漫画家的手机里。“取材：现在是清晨四点，我在火车上，正经过一片田野。”向窗外望了一会儿，平井桃又补充了一句：“虽然手机上看不见，天空上还留着几颗星星。”没有收到回复，聊天界面亮着，单调而平静，然后手机屏幕暗了下去。平井桃打了个哈欠，拴好帘片，重新回到床上，没过多久就又睡熟了。

湊崎纱夏睡醒之后脸色还算不错，平井桃替她拿着谱架，将“女儿”交给她抱着。一行人下了车时太阳已经升起，小小的车站空荡无人，出了月台，钢琴学长的亲戚派了一辆皮卡来接，大家坐在后面，头发在风里乱甩，偶尔被街道上零星的行人侧目。到了商店街，皮卡将他们放下，大家走进麦当劳吃早点。平井桃吃得很快，打算出去拍些照片，对名井南爽约了的事压在心头让她愧疚，希望能多少弥补一些。神奇的是，商店街后面也有一颗大树，和那天她与名井南一起探险时看见的一模一样。花朵间或被风吹落，在地上铺开一层，平井桃感觉有些恍惚。记忆因为一个标记而穿插进来，两个时空仿佛能够通过这两颗一模一样的树产生交错。“你看。”平井桃不知道该说什么，就这样发送过去。“桃。”从身后抱过来的手臂吓了平井桃一跳。“怎么找过来了？”“看见大树，就猜你会不会在这里。被我猜中了。”湊崎纱夏嘻嘻地笑起来，圈住平井桃的腰，“走吧，旅馆就在附近，我们过去吧。”

在旅馆洗漱过后，众人带上家伙去场地，到了九点，文化大楼正式开放，陆陆续续有人走进来，于是开始奏乐。每两曲之间穿插的是平井桃的独舞，一上午过去，大家在学长亲戚招待的餐馆吃饭时总结，反而是作为搭子过来的平井桃的表演更受欢迎。到了下午，乐队改变战术，抛弃了莫扎特，奏起电视剧主题曲和经典老曲，这下终于有人聚过来鼓掌，宾主尽欢。晚上，学长亲戚又招待他们吃好料，饭饱饮足，在乡下无处可逛，只好回房间休息。两人的房间里除了电视机还有一台DVD播放器，上面放着一个胶盒，拿起一看，居然是韩剧《大长今》全集。“谁会在旅馆看完五十多集韩国古装电视剧啊？！”，湊崎纱夏嚷嚷道，和平井桃两个人笑得抱腹打滚。笑过之后，湊崎纱夏真的打开DVD机播放起来，她跳过开头，从第五集开始，于是平井桃在旁边看得一头雾水，只好拿起手机。

名井南回复了她的消息，她说：“像是个好地方。”短短的一句话，令平井桃有些失望。她觉得不止如此，但又想不到该如何将那些东西在这个聊天界面上展开，想了又想，她发过去：“要是你也一起就好了。”名井南没有回复，平井桃打了两局游戏，又返回来：“在干嘛？画漫画？”“在看鲨鱼家族的纪录片，你呢？”“在旅馆房间看韩国电视剧。”“哈哈哈！真的吗？哪一部？”“《大长今》。”“哈哈哈！绝对看不完的。”“你看过？”“我有碟片，你有兴趣我可以借你ww”“不要，我看不懂。”名井南又不回复了。“好无聊，说点什么吧。”“给你的漫画读完了吗？”“太长了。”“太长？还有两册呢。”“那我不看了。”名井南发来一串省略号，又说：“说不定完结了手头这部我就要开续篇了，到时候你要帮我，给我意见啊。”“结局了的故事，为什么还可以续篇？”“呃……主要是，心境变化？”“为什么这么不肯定ww”“要考虑的因素太多，也有可能续不成……”“要加油啊，不能轻易放弃。”“我也是这样想的。留下悲伤的结局好像有些不负责任，因为角色都是我很重视的人。”“话说，结局是什么？”“不告诉你，想知道就去看吧ww”

回过头，平井桃看见湊崎纱夏正看得入迷，甚至眼角有泪光闪烁，不由得吃了一惊：“这个电视剧有这么好看吗？”湊崎纱夏向她伸出手：“过来让我抱抱。”平井桃乖乖地爬过去，被搂了一会儿突然想起，转头环顾了一圈室内：“我女儿呢？”湊崎纱夏拿着她的手放在肚子上：“来，叫妈妈。”平井桃着急起来：“不是，早上下车的时候不是让你帮我抱着的吗？现在怎么不见了？”湊崎纱夏望向平井桃，咬着唇。电视里面的人在吵闹，平井桃拿起遥控把电视关掉。“纱夏把她放在哪了？”“对不起，小桃，是我错了……吃早点的时候还在的，但之后我自己一个人去了便利店，因为学长们还在吃，就随便放在椅子上。从便利店出来之后，我就直接去找你了。”湊崎纱夏捉住平井桃双手，“我们现在过去找找看吧，说不定还在。”

一路上平井桃在心里虔诚地祈祷着能找到丢失的布娃娃，湊崎纱夏却在旁边捣乱，两手比成喇叭，在夜晚清静的街道朝两旁小声呼喊：“女儿！你在哪里呀！妈妈很担心！”平井桃拿眼白看她，她就笑嘻嘻地抱上来：“我们女儿那么乖巧，一定会在原地等着妈妈的。”又伸手去捏平井桃的脸：“小桃不要这么担心嘛，你现在表情好吓人，会吓到我们女儿的。”

两个人进了麦当劳，和值班的店员说了，店员将她们带到一个小房间：“遗失物应该都在里头了，你们找找看吧。”店员刚一离开，平井桃就看见了“女儿”的身影，她正挨着一只灰扑扑的小兔子，待在雨伞、书本和各种奇奇怪怪的杂物之间。平井桃一把将她抱住，要走的时候湊崎纱夏却拦住了她。

“我们不能把兔子也带回去吗？”湊崎纱夏问。

“兔子不是我们的啊。”平井桃说，“你喜欢我们以后可以买。”

“它独自在这里太可可怜了，好不容易才有朋友来陪它。”湊崎纱夏的眼睛突然变得泪汪汪的，“不要将它们分开，不行吗？”

“主人找不到它，会很伤心的啊。”平井桃不知所措地抱紧怀里的“女儿”，“再说，这是非法侵占啊。”

“那么我们写张纸条，让兔子主人把这个玩偶也一起带走。”湊崎纱夏哽咽了，“求求你，小桃，不要分开它们，实在太可怜了啊。”

平井桃的眼睛也莫名湿润了，她站在原地想了一会儿，替湊崎纱夏擦去沾在睫毛上的泪珠：“好吧，别哭了……就按照你意思做吧。”

湊崎纱夏将兔子塞进布娃娃怀里，找到纸和笔，写下：“如果你是兔子的主人，请将这个娃娃也一起带回去，她是我女儿，但因为和兔子在私奔中，所以希望你可以一起收留她。千万不要让它们分开！”郑重其事地贴在了布娃娃的头顶。

“我们合影吧，”湊崎纱夏红着眼睛对平井桃说，“作为最后的纪念。”

两个人空着手走出麦当劳，平井桃低着头，感觉心情难以言喻，湊崎纱夏却又开心起来，在无人的街道上张开双臂欢快地转圈，然后一把抱住平井桃：“桃为什么不开心？”

“我没有不开心。”

“那就笑一下。”

“笑不出来。”

湊崎纱夏听了，伸手咯吱她的侧腰。

“喂！”平井桃原地蹦了起来，“你也亢奋过头了吧！大晚上，夜深人静的，你不害怕吗？”

“世界只有我们俩的感觉不好吗？我很喜欢这种感觉哦。”湊崎纱夏挽起平井桃的手臂。

“昨天晚上你不是还说害怕来着。”

“我只是害怕夜间长途车厢而已。”

“有什么好怕的？”平井桃疑惑道。

湊崎纱夏抬起头看着月亮：“那是很长的一个故事……或者以后再告诉你吧。”

“故弄玄虚。”

湊崎纱夏又开始笑，再次伸手咯吱平井桃的侧腰。

漫长的一天终于结束。临睡之前，平井桃拿起手机，将“女儿”和兔子的合照发给漫画家：“我的布娃娃和兔子私奔了。”她对着聊天界面笑起来，想着待会儿名井南追问，一定要吊着她的胃口，等到下次见面，再跟她好好说说这个故事。


	4. Chapter 4

“……你确定你没有看错？”半晌，电话那头传来声音。

“只是在医院门口人群中的匆匆一眼，我的眼睛不确定，但那一瞬间我的直觉就是那样想的……”湊崎纱夏迟疑地说。

朋友叹了口气：“但这么多年了，就算的确是她，那又怎样呢？”

湊崎纱夏手掌压着额前的头发往后梳，自嘲地笑了一声，说：“我就是……觉得自己好笨。”

她接着说：“听说她退学之后，我理所当然地就以为她回国去了，不久前都还是这样以为的，直到你告诉我，那时我才知道她在日本成为了漫画家……万一她一直就住在之前的地方，没有离开过……你知道吗？我经过那里，还会特地绕路走，怕自己会心碎……如果真的那样，我岂不是天下第一的大笨蛋？”

“唉，倘若真是这样，也不知道该说你们有缘分呢，还是说你们没有缘分呢……不过现在你们都已经过上新生活了，而且那时候你们才几岁？15？16？不说处境的差异，一个人的16岁跟20岁几乎可以当成前世今生了。放下吧，纱夏。”

“我知道，只是……严格来讲我和她并没有分手，不是吗？我和她的关系没有终结，只是被中断了……”

“快打住，”朋友打断纱夏的话：“你这样想的话，就既对不起平井桑，又对不起那位了……”

“我怎么想不重要，我担心她……”纱夏说到一半刹住，深深地叹了口气。

朋友岔开话题：“不过，你跟平井桑聊过这件事了吗？”

“没有，没办法说。”纱夏背过身靠在阳台的栏杆上，低头望着自己的光脚，“但我却希望她知道。很矛盾，我明白，但我真的说不出口。”

“你们在一起多久了？”

“交往半年，认识一年了。是在那以后时间最长的一次。”

“你们处得还好吧？”

“嗯。”湊崎纱夏顿了顿，说：“不过最近，我做了一个噩梦。大概是因为最近坐了卧铺火车的原因，又勾起那些回忆了……最近桃在我家住，我梦到了爸妈闯进来，把我和桃抓个正着的情景……特别逼真……”

湊崎纱夏吸了口气，说：“……问题是，我觉得我越来越依赖她了，这让我越来越怕。”

朋友笑：“有什么好怕的？谈恋爱本来就这样。”

“是吗？”湊崎纱夏也笑起来：“我倒情愿游刃有余些……不然我就要忍不住拿我的古怪脾气使劲折磨她了。”

“之前就是因为你太游刃有余才被甩的啊。纱夏在那以后就没认真跟别人交往过吧，这次若是真心喜欢人家就用心点，恋爱不是件容易的事，抱着随随便便的心态是行不通的。”

就在她们准备挂掉电话时，朋友突然问：“对了，那位小动物学姐叫什么名字来着？林……”

“娜琏，她叫林娜琏。”

这个名字一说出口，整个世界都安静了。

湊崎纱夏有点恍惚，隔了一会儿，听见朋友在电话那端咽了口水，说：“……嗯，那我挂电话了，你好好保重。”

“好，再见。”

湊崎纱夏挂掉电话，周围安静下来。有一个声音还在耳边萦绕。

娜琏，你还好吗？

分开之后，你有等过我吗？

娜琏，娜琏，娜琏。

湊崎纱夏出神地思索着这个名字。

这异国的名字神秘而美丽，曾经只要一叫出口，就可以将她带到自己身边。但现在，这两个字的发音已经变得生疏，冰冷生硬，听起来好陌生。五年了，她们曾经说过彼此的名字就是她们的护身符，但那种魔力经过了五年，一定已经消逝了吧。不对，一早在那个时候，护身符就已经失效了……

一个名字的幽灵还在嘴巴里面回荡着，湊崎纱夏站在原地，仿佛站在湖心与湖水平齐的立桩上，小心翼翼地不让那一个记忆打湿她的光脚。关键是要快速飞离这个位置，这是很难的，需要绝妙的跳弓技巧……她的琴和弓，她那蜡制的翅膀呢？湊崎纱夏皱眉，湖水漫上来了，耳边仿佛又响起了长长的刹车声，钢锯狠狠刨着铁轨，铁轨尖声叫着，将一把铁红色的粉尘喷溅到空中，让黑夜尝见锈腥的味道。哑口不言的夜晚突然中腹洞开，站台苍白的亮光从列车车门外照了进来，有些声音堆在门外，涌动着，像蜂群听不清的舞蹈。

过了一会儿，一个声音炸起，“这里有离家出走的中学生！”列车员大声向旅客说明着，两名警察走进列车过道，有人低声抱怨，头顶的灯光一盏又一盏地亮起来，警察一床床地排查：“请出示证件！”

她们挤在卧铺上层的被窝里面，娜琏把被子拉到她们头顶，把两人罩在里面，纱夏的肩膀感受到她手掌的握力，她把她握痛了，为了竭力抓住两个人狂奔的心脏的缰绳。

但无法阻止脚步声向她们靠近，有人停在床边，伸手摇撼床边的立梯：“请出示证件！”

纱夏紧紧捉住娜琏的手不让她走，娜琏反过来用力握了一下，“别怕。”她低声说。

“什么事？”

“请下来吧！出示你的证件！”

娜琏吻了纱夏的额头，然后将被子往后一堆，把纱夏藏在里面。纱夏在被子里蜷缩成一团，隔着被子听见娜琏踏在梯子上的脚步声。咚咚咚，她下去了。

过了一会儿，“不是她。”其中一个警察说，“你可以上去了。”

娜琏伸手捉住梯子，金属内部发出的声音传到纱夏耳朵里，纱夏紧张地咬紧牙关，掐住掌心。

突然一声呼喝，“等等！还有一个人！”

电筒的光照了上来，被子被照亮。一只沉重的脚猛地踩在了梯子上，来不及反应，被子突然腾起，像被子弹击飞，纱夏完全僵住，无法动弹，一道光打在她脸上，打得她睁不开眼。

那警察叫道：“找到了！”

“砰！”湊崎纱夏一掌拍向栏杆，回忆应声碎裂，像群蝠四散开去，在头脑中各个洞穴匿藏起来。她喘着气，依旧站在湖心的立柱上，浑身湿漉漉，等待没过胸口的湖水退去。

娜琏……你现在也已经长大了吧。你还会想起那个时候的事吗？你也会像我这样，一直站在这湖心的立柱上吗？还是只有我如此？你会怎样想起我？不，还是请你不要想起我吧。

但万一，万一她还在等着我呢？

平井桃离开名井南家时，一团云朵告别了空中的圆月，吹向大巴行驶的相反方向，月亮银色的柔柔的辉光无声地倾倒在巴士的车顶上，平井桃托着腮坐在窗边，因为正出神想着心事，对满月之夜的神奇毫无察觉。而马路的另一边，有另一辆巴士追着云和平井桃遥遥错身而过，在这辆巴士上，坐着漫画家名井南的好朋友和前助手、如今以《臭臭鲨家族》四格漫画走红的漫画家Bunny，和平井桃相反，她现在正要往名井南家里去。

那个街区对她来说并不陌生，尽管有个消火栓两年前还伫立在邮局门口的邮筒旁边，当时她正从和名井南同住的家中搬出，如果她留意，会发现它现在已经失去了踪影。当眼前的道路变得熟悉，散落在这附近的记忆碎片就又聚拢过来，相互推搡着，匆匆忙忙地在她脑海里乱序播放。

不过，这些并非都是关于眼前景物的记忆，还有别的一些更遥远更重要却更生疏的记忆。曾经，她将它们作为漫画素材交付给了名井南，好让名井南像将鲜花脱水干燥制作成永生花那样，从这些回忆里剔除被她的人性所浸透的部分，从而变得不像她的那段过去，变得安全无害，虽然对于虚构角色而言这些交错的命运依然多舛，但至少不会令她在深夜里辗转反侧。

为了将这些因为饱吸了眼泪而沉重的记忆都丢下，去成为一个快活的搞笑漫画家，她有过三次尝试，一次是《G弦上的她和她》这部漫画，另外两次是一次比一次远的搬家。

对了，她还有另外一个较少用到的名字，叫林娜琏。

坐在巴士里，她想起名井南先前说的要制作《G弦上的她和她》续篇的事，思维慢慢发散开去。

人类实际的命运可以不讲求逻辑，在个人的角度，一个故事常常戛然而止，因为它的草蛇灰线总是埋伏在别的地方，乍眼望去与这个人无关的地方，比方说，一个梦想尚未启程但看起来前途无限的中学生可以被突如其来从天而降的卫星零件掀去天灵盖，毫无道理，只是因为这件事发生了，碰巧就发生在这个人身上，谁让这个人生活在多难的卫星坠落事故多发区。然而要作为漫画中的故事，则需要找到另外的方式去逻辑化这一切，也许像李沧东的《薄荷糖》（当然了，李沧东最好的作品是《诗》）那样采用倒叙的方式讲述，让结局定格在入学式上灿烂的笑脸上，这样一来，这个在艺术性上只能评入三流的人间惨剧就变做了带有某种诗意的悲剧，突然的惊骇和耸动的惨情升格为遗憾惆怅之后思考、关怀和共情的余味。

在《G弦上的她和她》里，名井南是怎样做的呢？她处理这个故事的方式，令人想起莫迪亚诺的小说，讲起往事来，虽然感伤，但语调优雅，悠扬如傍晚的飞鸟。在漫画里，一个志愿漫画家用回忆的口吻展开故事，又间或地回到她志愿漫画家的生活中，使得这段往事像是被储藏起来的，可以随时取出享用，于是也可以假借主角之名，随心所欲地进行节奏和详略的操控。回忆的结局停留在火车出发之时，两个人头挨着头、手牵着手睡着了，在梦里，火车行经鲜花之国，轻而薄的云朵随风翻卷，风车转个不停，光脚的小孩和小狗绕着房屋奔跑，大声唱着歌。下一格，回到现实，志愿漫画家告诉大家私奔失败的结局：在冬季，她将双腿伸进暖桌下面，捧起热气袅袅的茶杯，想起在警察局志愿小提琴手被父母带走的模样，想起她们当时还不知道之后会发生什么，还不知道这会是最后一次见面，于是悄悄地伸出小拇指隔着远远的距离打勾。再之后的一小段故事则完全虚构：志愿漫画家有一次在路上看见了一个背影很像志愿小提琴手的人，便尾行了很长一段路，但结果那人不是她。想着这件事，志愿漫画家微微笑了，她的脸映在茶杯里的水面上，水面上的笑脸先是变成了学生模样，接着，小提琴手的笑脸也出现在旁边，镜头后退，房间里的志愿漫画家看着茶杯，越出窗外，在白雪飞舞的空中往下俯瞰，冬，春，夏，秋，季节推移，画面空白处写着志愿漫画家的旁白，“我想，”她说，镜头一路回到学校，熟悉的校门，熟悉的校服，“终有一天，我们会再次遇见……”她说，最后一格分镜，镜头放到地上，照着玩闹着的少女的裙摆和地上的影子，end。

因为结尾这一句话，很多人也开始了等待，看见名井南的其他漫画刊登时，他们纷纷给名井南寄信，说不要忘了这对被分开的恋人……不过，当初她和名井南之间一次也没讨论过续篇的事。她想，最大的问题是，一个故事从哪里到哪里为止可以称之为“一个”故事？五年过去了，假如她们再次相遇，那是同一个故事，又或是另一个故事？

有一回，她和名井南一起看侯麦的《冬天的故事》，电影中菲利茜和恋人查理因为一个小意外而失散，之后她与另外两个人交往，却还是难忘查理，她为了第二个人与第一个人分手，又因为查理与第一个人分手，电影的结局，菲利茜和查理在巴士上重逢，看到这里，一种不安在她心里产生：查理出现了，菲利茜就一定会得到圆满的那种幸福了吗？

她对名井南说：“如果将这个视为一个结局，那么结束的是哪一个局面呢？跟第二个人分手称得上一个结局，但查理一出现，不又开启了一个新的未知的局面了吗？”

名井南说：“不是这样的，因为她的心一直呼唤着，所以最后他出现了，作为对祈祷的回应——不然的话，她内心的呼唤会怎样才能停止呢？”

她们沉默了一会儿，名井南轻轻地问：“你会害怕再次遇见她吗？”

“不是这样的问题……”

“如果查理一直不出现，这个故事会怎样结局呢？”名井南深深的眼睛望着她。

遗忘？她可以通过平稳的衰变，从那个祈祷着的自己身上跨过去吗？但遗忘并非一条单程路，遗忘是一座迷宫，一个漫长的中间状态，这头开始忘记，那头又钻进回忆，将失物又再捡起。

林娜琏从巴士上走下来，离开站台，披着月光走向名井南家，一边想着那时她对名井南说的话：“等待和遗忘都可以同样漫长，无始无终，没有结局。为什么非要一个结局呢？为什么不可以一直停留在这样的中间状态？人的一生就是一个中间状态。”

名井南垂下睫毛轻轻地笑，她什么都没说，但林娜琏知道她在笑什么。没错，所有问题都是一个问题——她会害怕再次遇见她吗？

嗯，她害怕。她害怕她已经跨了过去。如果是那样，她该如何，她又怎么能，怎么能再一次把她拉过来？ 拉回来这个悲剧的结尾？

平井桃下了巴士，明月皎洁，街道亮如白昼，她从车站往湊崎纱夏家的方向走，一边给湊崎纱夏打了个电话：“纱夏，外面月色很好，要下来一起散步吗？”

“我们真有默契，”电话那端传来湊崎纱夏带笑的声音，“我也在月下散步呢。”

“你在哪儿？我去找你。”

“喝酒了吗，怎么说话口吻像是醉了一样？”

“喝了一点点，没关系。”

纱夏又笑，哄着桃说：“我不在家附近，刚在外面吃饭了，等下就回去。桃早点回家吧，喝了酒在外面乱逛很危险的。”

“哪里危险了？”桃嘟囔道。

“满月的妖怪会把不乖乖听女朋友话的人抓去月亮上的。”

“那就叫它快点来吧，”桃满不在乎地说，“看看我们会不会在月亮上面相见。”

纱夏大笑：“喝酒之后桃反而变聪明了呢。”

她俩都没有说话，过了一会儿，桃对纱夏说：“挂掉电话。”

“不，我不挂，”纱夏说，“你也不准挂。”

“干嘛，我没话跟你讲。”

“这样假装女朋友在你身边也不可以吗？”

“哼哼。”

“桃现在正往家走吗？”

“稍微绕了下路。”桃说着，抬头看着路口旁住宅院子里高大的花树，在月光下，叶丛中手心大的花朵反射着珍珠般柔和的光泽，一阵风缓缓吹来，花朵絮絮飘吹，洒了她一身，桃轻轻地拂，又换了只手拿手机：“你呢？”

名井南开门将林娜琏迎进家里，看到她身上背的包，问：“你是来旅游的吗？”

“为了避难来的……搬到责编家附近真不是个好主意，那个疯子每天一大早就来我家催稿。”林娜琏活活泼泼地说着，在沙发边甩下背包：“我连换洗衣服都带来了，今晚我要留宿！可以吗？”

“没关系啊，倒不如说这样更好，”名井南轻轻一笑，捏起棉花拳头在脑袋边挥了挥，装模作样地说：“万岁！今晚是漫画家之夜！”

“那就叫夜宵吧，我要炒年糕。”林娜琏盘腿坐到沙发上，随手将散落的漫画书堆叠起来，一边撒娇让名井南请客。

两个人凑在一起对着app点单，这样过了好一会儿，娜琏想起来：“啊，对了，关于续篇，南已经有什么思路了吗？”

“一点都没有，”南实诚地摇了摇头，“不过，有了即使虚构也希望有一个完满结局的想法……你觉得呢？可以吗？”

“已经是南的漫画了，就尽管按南的心意做吧。”娜琏笑起来，说：“本来我也是喜欢喜剧收尾的，我可是搞笑漫画家啊。”

“难就难在，”南自言自语般小声嘀咕着，“这样的恋爱，能够从中断的地方继续吗？”

“不能吧……”娜琏说。

“这样的话，算是重新开始，还是新的开始呢？”

“你也觉得很难吧……”娜琏笑，“几乎是另外两个人的另外一场恋爱了呢。”

“虽然是这样……但还是有所不同吧？”

“比如说呢？”

南专注在自己思绪中，过了一会儿才慢慢地说：“我们每一天不都是活在昨天之上的吗？即使想要切割掉昨日，之后的自己在某个程度上，不也是被这一个记忆所决定，成为了这个记忆的延续吗？”

“娜琏，你正是如此，不是吗？”

月下的道路有着河流的光泽，走在路上如在梦中，轻盈的怅惘在湊崎纱夏心里充满，又酸又胀，她有些心不在焉，对电话那端说：“我也是，稍微绕了点路。”

她经过邮局，继续往前走，熟悉又陌生的街道在眼前渐渐展开，她握着手机，桃没有说话，纱夏只听到一些柔软的衣物摩挲的细微响声，她问：“桃那边有什么景色？”

“大树。你呢？”

“便利店。”

“无趣，白给你打电话了。”

纱夏笑起来，过了一会儿，说：“那我数三二一，一起挂掉吧。”

“嗯。”

湊崎纱夏往前走，慢吞吞，断断续续地报着数：“三……”

“二……”

“一……”

湊崎纱夏微笑着，不经意地抬头望，只一眼就怔住了，高处的阳台上，有个身影倚靠着栏杆，一看就抽紧了她的胸腔，纱夏认出来了，是她，不可能认错的，明月照亮她的脸——

娜琏，林娜琏。

与此同时，从电话那端传来挂线的声音：“嘟……嘟……嘟……嘟……”湊崎纱夏挂掉电话，失魂落魄。

名井南收到了平井桃的消息，她去逛了之前她们一起逛过的街道，庭院里高大的树木在月光下如同神灵，平井桃手掌掬着一捧碎花，拍给名井南看。

“素材。”她说。

名井南回：“早点回家。”过了一会儿，没收到回复。

名井南从冰箱拿着啤酒走出阳台，递给林娜琏一罐。

“今晚月色真美……”林娜琏仰头看着天空，无心地说，将拉环撬开。

“地球的另一面这时应该很晒吧……”名井南说，也打开了啤酒。

气体泄漏发出“滋”的一声，名井南和林娜琏碰杯。

“G弦续篇的话，每月的工作量就要增加了吧，南能应付得来吗？现在你找到稳定的助手了吗？”

“是有一个，虽然是没有经验的新手，也只是兼职的学生，但做得很上手，速度也很快，我想能应付得来。”

“不过学生的话，功课一紧就来不了了吧。社里应该有不少漫画新人愿意帮忙的，我觉得有个稳定的搭档比较好。”

“嗯……”南喝了一口啤酒，叹了一口气，说：“但我很喜欢她。”

“就是因为想多和她见面，才想增加工作的。”

林娜琏差点呛到：“啊、啊？”

顺过气，她问：“是怎样的一个人？”

“她哪里都好，”南说，“但她告诉我，她有女朋友。”

“那怎么办呢？”娜琏惆怅地望着月亮。

“对啊，该怎么办呢？”南也喃喃低语道。

“她知道你喜欢她吗？”

“如果她也喜欢我，她会知道的吧……”

“那她喜欢你吗？”

“有时候……但她可能不是这样想的……我不知道了……”

“唉……”林娜琏说：“我还以为南不是爱冒险的人。”

“我没有冒险，”南说，“我什么都没有做，只是留在原地等着，还有，在她想听的时候告诉她，我在。”

“南，这就是冒险啊。”

“是吗？”

“嗯。到时候……可能会心碎。”

沉默了一会儿，南说：“就算是这样……我也没有别的办法了。”

“伤心的时候，给我打电话吧。”娜琏伸手抚摸南的脑袋。


End file.
